Green Village
Tech Level: II/III Population: 2,500 Population Breakdown: 0% PSH, 5% Grens, 0.5% Orlens, 4% other AH types, 1% Arks, 1% Dabbers, 1% Hoops, 1.5% joardanz, 0.5% Sarbises, 40.5% other MA types, 45% SP. Garrison: 4 Platoons Infantery (450 Soldiers); 5 Artillery Corps (50 Soldiers). History: Green Village was originally founded by a small tribe of Grens, who had migrated north from their untamed homeland near Datun in the Wildlands. The spot they chose for their settlement had a wide variety of plant life, and it was not until they tried to chop down some trees that they realised that much of the plant life in their chosen land was sentient. After this regrettable misunderstanding, the Grens and the Green Folk decided to cooperate and built the first structures of Green Village. Half of the town comsisited of crude wooden buildings, while the other half was formed of living trees that the Green Folk somehow managed to grow into desired forms. Green Village remained an insignificent part of the Bonapartist' holdings until General Ursal took command. As part of his plan to bring Bonparr economic independecce, he gave orders to begin large mining operations in the hills to the southeast of Green Village. The Beev road was built, connecting the Village with the Capital of Jospeen, and many people of all genotypes began to relocating to Green Village. It remains the smallest town in Bonparr. The had of the garrison is Commander Trottenham Hotspur, a mutated horse. A very popular figure among the garrison and the townsfolk, he has managed to prevent the huge influx of new citizens from destroying the unique identity. Layout: Green Village is built with its back to the hills. It is an odd mixture of living tree-building maintained by the sentient plant population, and more traditional wood and brick building sfavoured by the mammalian lifeforms.For the most part, the tree-buildings are located to the southwest of the terminus of the Beev Road, while the mammal habitations lie to the northwest. Cryptic Alliances: Just as Green Village has only recently come to the attention of the Ranks of the Fit, other alliances have also just begun to to make their presence known. The most vocal of these have been the Brotherhood of Thought, who see the town as a ripe new recruiting ground, the Restorationists, who are appaled by the Tech Level II conditions (despite the fact that people are quite happy with them); and the Peace Brigade, who have been loudly trying to gain permission to build a fortified wall around the town. The Healers and Seekers have also recently come to Green Village, but without attracting all the attention of some of the others. Naturally, the Zoopremisists never completely left the Village, but now that it has started to gain some strategic importance, they arestepping up their anti-Bonpartist activities. Some of the Green Folk of the village have become fed up with what they call "the meat invasion", and have begun to form a new alliance called the Green Millenium, which is open to sentient plants only. The basic philosophy of these extremists is that mammlas exist only to convert oxygen into carbon dioxide for use by plants. The so-called Vegetarians also believe that the Cataclysm was ordained to give control of the world back to vegetable life forms. Their symbol is stylised white rose. So far, it only has a handful of members and has not gone public. Category:Location